


Listen not Forgive

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: Modern Prince [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Modern Prince, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: All she wanted to do was curl up under her blanket and forget the world around.





	Listen not Forgive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> If there any mistake, oh well but I did checked, there always going to be some that slip through.

Darcy was staring at TV screen, the sound muted and all the lights in her apartment off. She was watching the 24 hour news channel, all of them were talking about the Brock, no sorry the Crown Prince of some country she had never heard of before. 

She felt like a goddamn fool, how could she have been so blind not see it, always meeting up in quiet, unusual place, while he always looking around. It was all starting to fall into place now and with a frustrated sigh, she flopped back on the couch before turning her head to the left to look at her phone that kept going off, but she had long since put it on silent. 

Everyone had been trying to reach and just couldn’t deal with speaking to anyone at the moment, especially him who kept ringing and texting her, she was pretty sure that her voice mail was filled to the max now.

After giving up for the rest of the evening, Darcy decided she couldn’t deal with the tv anymore and just wanted her bed and to curl up under her blanket while wishing the world up would swallow her up.

Once the tv was off and on the way to the bedroom, a knock at the door came but she ignored until a 2nd and 3rd knock came, but she ignored them just as easily as well, until come a voice called out her name, freezing Darcy on the spot. She had gotten to know the voice quite well over the last day.

“Miss Lewis, I know you’re in there, please open the door” the voice called to her.  
Oh she knew she should ignore it and pretend that she wasn’t in but instead walked over to the door and open it. Once the door was open the person who had been knocking was King Liam, the father crown prince (she was refusing to use/think of his name).

“Your son isn’t here” she told him, “Your Majesty”.

“I know, that why I came here, to speak to you Miss Lewis, without him knowing” Brock’s father explained to her, “May I come in” he asked.

Giving a little sigh, Darcy moved aside and let him in to her apartment, before closing the door and leaving the guards outside.

She watched him as he sat down on the chair opposite her and the silence between them just got more awkward and tense for Darcy. She wanted him to start speaking so it be over with.

“Miss Lewis, I came here to talk about Brock, I am concern for my son..”

“Why cause I’m not royalty and common” she interrupted him, stopping herself and taking a breath, “Is this your of way of saying, I’m no good for son” she asked, with a little hostility to her tone. 

The corner of his lip curled upward, as Darcy spoke, he could see how Brock became enamoured with her, “Quite the opposite actually Miss Lewis, I think you have a great effect on him, he has changed for the better since knowing you” he told her, pausing for the moment, “He never been in this kind of relationship before, where his partner didn’t know he was a Prince, so keeping the relationship out of the press means he taking it serious from past ones and trying to protect you” King Liam finished, letting it his words begin to sink in.

“So I’m just meant to forgive him for lying to me, for the last 4 months just cause he was worried about what people might think of me” she asked him

“I’m not asking you to forgive him, he needs to earn your forgive himself, all I ask is that the next time he ring, you consider answering it and let him explain” He asked her, “Both myself and his grandmother are worried about him, we have not seen him like this, his normal way of dealing with issues is going parties, causing problems and being somewhat of playboy” he explained softly to her.

After he finished speaking to Darcy, silence surrounded them again as the information he told her began to sink in. A sharp knock on the door broke the silence as they both looked up, before King Liam looked at his watch.

"Miss Lewis it was pleasure meeting and I hope to see you again” he spoke with a smile, “But I just thought you should know that about my son, now I just get back to a meeting with parliament." Then stood from the seat and made his way to the front of the door.

Darcy stood up after him and walked to the door with him, then lent against the door as he left with guards. Once they were gone, she closed the door and locked it up before heading back to the couch then flopped down on it.

Not sure what to do now, Darcy lifted her head up and just looked at her phone, seeing all the voice mails that Brock left. 

“Damn it,” she groaned in the couch cushion, “Why can’t I just stay mad at him,” she mumbled, lifting her head just her screen of her phone light up with his name.  
Does she or doesn’t she answer it, with finger hovering above the screen, she closed her eyes as she made her decision. 

With bated breath, she waited to see what she chose when heard her name being called. She didn’t have to forgive just to listen, she told herself, picking up the phone and placed it next to her ear.

“Hi” she spoke softly, after a month of not speaking him, it was good to hear his voice again.


End file.
